1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pressurized water closet flushing system that minimizes water usage incident to flushing yet maximizes reliability of the system.
2. Related Art
The herein disclosed pressurized water closet flushing system is an improvement over the system disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,698 issued Nov. 18, 1980.
The basic components of a pressurized water closet flushing system are an accumulator vessel, a flush valve and a flush control. The aforesaid components are generally installed internally of a water closet and are energized by water pressure from a fresh water supply system.
As the water level rises in the accumulator vessel, air internally thereof is compressed. When the pressure of the compressed air in the accumulator vessel equals that of the fresh water supply, flow of water into the accumulator vessel ceases and the system is conditioned for operation. When the flush control is actuated, the compressed air in the accumulator vessel pushes the stored water into the water closet bowl at high velocity, flushing waste therefrom with minimum water consumption.
Pressurized water closet flushing systems of the type taught in my aforementioned patent utilize pneumatic control of flush action which has presented a reliability problem. Specifically, low pressure in the fresh water system may result in inconsistent closing of the flush valve. Attempts to solve this problem by modification of the pneumatic control system have not been totally successful.